Kuro wolves
by gingakita
Summary: All the black butler people you've come to love as Wolves. Grell and Sebastian are from two different packs who are rivals. What will happen when there love is in danger from their own packs?


A large valley sat as the centerpiece of the reserve. Little human interaction made it seem, at least to the resident creatures, that they were the only things in this large place.

A late spring morning began with the usual grunting and sniffing of many of the pack wolves. The black and white alpha male rolled his shoulders and took a seat above the outcropping of stone that served as his personal den. Acid eyes focused on the movement of every member of his pack. He perked his ears, seeing his second in command lying with his head just inside a tangle of roots at the base of a tree, a low whining sound coming from his throat. William growled to himself and made his way down to the larger male, wondering what had possessed Eric to stick his head in there in the first place.

"Ally's in there," The sandy colored male whimpered. "And I can't get to her."

William sighed in understanding. The mousy brown she-wolf had a strange disease that caused her to fall over in pain, without the ability to breathe. When these attacks occurred Eric became overprotective, often refusing to leave the pack clearing or his mate for more than a few moments, which was a hassle with the Violet wolves lurking about everywhere. A light yelping sound seemed to get the larger male's attention, as his head snapped up and he tried to shove his way in.

"ERIC!" William growled for about the third time. "Why don't you just wait? Maybe she'll let you know if something's wrong."

A deep cackle alerted the duo to the elderly former alpha. "You two are about as clueless as a pair of rabbits." The gray male laughed. "Look around you! Look at the Trees! The Flowers! The Grass! It's SPRING!"

"Be that as it may, it's LATE Spring" William sighed, knowing what Cassius or Undertaker as he was called most times, was getting at "Long past the time for bearing young."

The older wolf just cackled more madly, "There's no set time for anything. But if you so choose, perhaps if you were to move that root just to your left, you should be able to join her." Eric practically broke the root that was barring his way, crawling on his belly into the hollow beneath the old oak.

"Ally? Love, are you alright?" he whimpered. A pair of glowing green eyes turned to him.

"It's alright Eric…" The smaller female sounded exhausted. As his eyes adjusted, a face formed around the eyes, soft brown fur with an almost chestnut undertone. Curled up at her belly were three sleeping pups. The largest, a female, was blonde like him, the smaller two were colored like their mother. Eric's eyes trained on the smallest pup his heart sinking. His mate seemed to have read his thoughts because she separated the tiny female from her siblings, and tucked her closer to her fur.

"Not again. Not EVER again." She growled. Her mate sighed. The way runts were treated caused her more pain than most in that she too had been the runt of her own litter. Sickly and small, she developed a survival complex unlike any wolf he'd ever seen.

Across the valley, deep in a thick patch of forest, a large male wolf padded through the trees, a freshly caught rabbit in his jaws. The wolf was large with black fur; though his underbelly, paws, and muzzle were white, his eyes where blood red. He paused outside the den of his mate and sniffed. Something was off "Grell?"

Carefully he padded into the cave following the winding tunnel until he came to the back. His mate was a beautiful she wolf. Her fur was red and like the male her under belly was white, but her eyes where emerald green, at her belly suckled four tiny newborn pups. She raised her head with a sleepy look. "Hello Sebastian"

Dropping the rabbit Sebastian came closer to see his new family. They all looked like him; black with white underbelly's but had the same markings as Grell a different color on their shoulders and front legs. Grell's marking were a lighter red. The oldest and males marking where red like his mothers fur, the next a female was pink, and the following male was blue and the youngest a female had green markings. These colors were not unusual for these kinds of wolves.

"They look like you" Grell whispered with a slight yawn. 

"And you" Sebastian nuzzled his mate lovingly.

Grell began gently lapping her puppies; cleaning them. When she got to the pup with the red marking the tiny newborn broke off from feeding and let out a long and rather un-tuneful howl. Sebastian chuckled softly. "I think he's telling you to leave him alone"

The male wolf nudged the rabbit to his mate, and watched as she gulped it down in quick famished gulps. Sebastian knew he would have to hunt a lot more to feed his ne family. He watched as his pups sucked away taking great gulps of milk. His eyes fell on the runt of the litter who was ironically the oldest. Grell noticed this look and wrapped her tail protectively around her pups and lifted her head to glare at her mate.

Normally the runt would be separated from the bigger, healthier puppies but clearly Grell wasn't about to let that happen. Though the pups would have remain hidden. There was a natural hatred between the wolves with the red and gold eyes and the pack with the green eyes. Nether Sebastian or Grell had felt this hate. No this pair had fallen in love and these pups where a proof of that love.

xxxx

An odd four of pups restlessly tumbled about their babysitter in the cool of the afternoon, the green eyed wolves were preparing to move den to a safer place, The absence of Grell could no longer be ignored and the knowledge that she'd chosen a red eyed one as her mate was more than any of the pack was willing to deal with at the time. As such, almost every available adult wolf was out hunting or patrolling. Every wolf that is, except for the one who was watching the pups. Arianne, being the alpha pup, was the head of the small group; the rest went on from oldest to youngest. In total, one pups of scarlet, one of sandy blonde, and two of soft brown made their group.

Dani, the youngest of the bunch, was often left behind by her siblings and friends because she was the runt of a runt and as such, couldn't move quite as fast as the others. "You'll catch up to them one day Danielle." Her father and mother had said. Her older brother, from a different she-wolf, had told her to keep trying and to just enjoy being herself. But it was so hard, especially when you were the smallest of all the litters.

"Alright pups, time to get on inside." The grizzled elder said, looking up at the clouds as he guided them into a cave. "Looks like rain's comin'."

A few hundred yards from their den, one of the hunting parties was bringing their meager dinner home. "All I'm saying is if we go up into the mountains, we need to wait until AFTER winter." A dark red female tried to reason, her charcoal tail flickering.

"Shut it Cadaverinne, We're going into the mountains because that's where the food is." An older male, almost identical to William, snarled, his ears laid back. A pair of cold eyes narrowed at her from behind the fringe of his red mane.

"But if we go up there now and the frost hits, we'll freeze our tails off!" the female whined, pausing to glance at her belly. "I have pups to think about! We ALL have pups to think about!"

"Then maybe you should have thought about the good of the pack BEFORE running off with your little lover boy!"

"Well maybe if you had a heart…"

"Well maybe if YOU weren't so much like the bitch that birthed you…"

"That's not FAIR! She's YOUR mother TOO!"

"That's enough! BOTH of you!" A smaller red female barked, stepping between her sister's adult pups before the two could get close enough to rip each others faces off. "Junior, you know better than to provoke your sister. As the oldest you should be far more mature." She paused to turn to the younger sibling. "And you should know better than to pick a fight with your brother. You're an adult now, start acting like one."

"Yes Aunt Kyla." The duo chorused, hanging their heads in shame.

xxxx

It was about four weeks later and the puppies' eyes where now open. They were wobbling around on unsteadily wobbly legs. Well all but the runt who chose to stay close to his mother. All four puppies had their fathers red eyes. Sebastian had to check the surrounding area daily to check that they were not found by wolves of ether pack.

Grell was thankful she had such a great mate. With four puppies it was hard to keep them from leaving the cave. In Grell's first two litters had had only one pup each time. Once they were weaned they were taken away from the red she-wolf. Grell had grown tired of the packs lifestyle and left. She had meet Sebastian outside the pack territories.

The black and white male had been leader of the Violet pack but was driven out by a gold-eyed wolf named Claude who had taken over. Right now three of the puppies were playing with a bit of rabbit skin; the puppy with the pink markings was now called Izabell. The blue was Logan and green Morgan. The pup with the red markings, Ryan, was sitting the cave entrance with Sebastian. The red eyed male was being surprisingly gentle considering he had been against keeping the runt.

Sebastian lowered himself to his belly and stuck his hind legs out to one side. Ryan gave a small yap and climbed onto his father's back. Playfully he bit the large male's ear. Sebastian shook his head knocking the puppy off. No to be discouraged Ryan climbed right back on. The three larger pups stopped their own game to see what their brother was doing. Seeing how much fun the runt was having the three ran over and jumped onto Sebastian knocking Ryan away. The black and white male grunted as the puppies clambered over him. Ryan's half perked ears drooped as he was left out again.

He looked around; Grell was deep in the cave resting and Sebastian was busy with the other puppies. No one was watching him. Slowly the red eyed puppy stood and padded away. If no one wanted him he would go some were else. Not realizing it the puppy headed for green-eyed wolf territory.


End file.
